


我梦见曙光

by hotaruyy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotaruyy/pseuds/hotaruyy
Summary: 阳光由细小的窗口射入，跨过贴在墙边的床，在地上投射出三个鎏金色的长方格。「妈，您别走，您要一直在我身边，永远永远的。」





	我梦见曙光

**Author's Note:**

> 四年前的作品，我自己挺喜欢的。

阳光由细小的窗口射入，跨过贴在墙边的床，在地上投射出三个鎏金色的长方格。尘埃在炽热的聚光灯下闪烁; 每一颗都是迷失的灵魂，尝试着爬向远在高处的窗口。

到了窗外，它们会找谁? 谁在等它们?

我在床上站了起来，试着把手伸向窗沿。这么多年来，我都没有成功过，也不知道自己为何坚持每天这样做。

手掌忽然感到冰凉，我猛地把头抬起，发现手中握着窗间其中一条铁柱。我抓紧机会，双手捉着铁柱，把自己拉上窗口，再奇迹般地将身体穿过铁柱之间狭窄的空间。没有警号、没有叫喊、没有狗吠。

我静静地跳到窗外，辽阔的海滩映入眼帘。我睁大双眼。

「妈!」

恐怕语言无法表达我有多想念她。

「妈，您怎会在这里?」

* * *

我五岁的哭声在淅沥的雨声中显得极之微弱。

「妈! 您在哪里?」 

明明说好来这沙滩是要一起看日落的，现在又下雨，母亲也失踪了。想必我幼稚的脑袋是以为母亲不会再回到我身旁，于是我便开始大叫。

透过泪水和雨点模糊看见母亲向我跑来，接着便感到一双温暖的手将我抱进她怀里。

「妈，您别走，您要一直在我身边，永远永远的。」

这就是我对这沙滩的第一个记忆。

* * *

母亲笑而不语。

海滩的景色依旧优美。滩上满布纹理，是海潮踏过的足迹。我们赤脚走在那暖暖的、软绵绵的沙上; 不知它们还记得我的步态吗? 咸咸的海风带着微笑轻抚我的脸，又使母亲的黑发随风起舞。发丝，仍是凌乱得很; 酒窝仍很醉人。

「妈，您的样子这么多年来怎么没变?」

面前有一条蜿蜒的小溪，刚巧两只狗宝宝跟着狗妈妈战战兢兢地过河。母亲挽着我的手走过小溪，溅起的水花在阳光的照耀下化为一颗颗钻石。记忆中，母亲的手是粗糙和暖和的……

「妈，您的手怎会这么冷?」

母亲在海前坐下，再示意我坐到她身旁。只见波光粼粼的海面，被夕阳绣上五光十色的宝石。灼红的太阳挥一挥衣袖，给云朵披上桃红的彩衣，给大海抹上鲜红的艳妆，给母亲的眼珠和泪水涂上血红色。一滴一滴的红宝石被大海吞没。

「妈，您哭什么?」

分不清哪儿是天，哪儿是海。

突然发觉母亲已走到海里，她背后的落日愈来愈光。

「妈，您还会等我吗?」

周围的彩霞开始变灰，母亲的背影愈来愈黑，愈来愈小，残阳为她镶上一道灿烂的金边。

「妈，您怎么不说话，求求您别走!」

烈光中隐约看见她回过头来，再次笑而不语，眼角的鱼尾纹轻轻皱了一下。

* * *

眼前越来越光，一切都光得盲人。

* * *

双眼感到刺痛，我眨一眨眼，意识到光源来自囚室的窗，而脸上有两道泪痕。三个金黄的长方格已由地上爬上我的床，阳光直射我的脸。

又是那个梦。

我没有再去数这个与母亲看日落的梦重复过多少遍了。在监狱渡过的年头是我为自己犯下的罪必须承担的，我并不埋怨，但只怕 ---

「24601，你的申请有答覆了。」狱长平淡地说。我连忙向他跑去，从铁柱间接过他手上的信，双手发抖，狼狈地把信封撕开。

「……假释……奔丧……不予批准。」

我没有失望。真的，真的没有。反正每晚也能见着她。

信飘落到地上。我走到床上躺下，紧闭双眼，希望梦境能再次带我到她身旁。

到了窗外，我会找谁? 谁在等我?


End file.
